Black Jack
by skydancer121
Summary: Pitch has been orchestrating a new scheme against the Guardians, and it involves taking control of their youngest member. But Jack has provided the Guardians with a back-up plan...one that would cost him his life. Little bit of JackxTooth. Lots of family fluff and North being...well, North. Some angst, because that's just who I am.
1. Chapter 1

**Important information to know before you start reading; once a Guardian has been bitten by a Nightmare, their mind and body slowly start to become corrupted. In the end, they become puppets for Pitch Black and his army. Set shortly after the movie. Keep in mind I've only seen the movie and read other's fanfictions. I own the plotline, nothing else.**

"Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted and flew after the little fairy. Just before the Nightmare swallowed her, He pulled her out of the sky. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to get his hand out the way before it bit down. Jack cried out in pain. Bunny noticed and ran to help.

"What's wrong, mate? Can't handle a little Nightmare?" Bunny's teasing made Jack more reluctantly to tell him about why his hand was bleeding white ice.

"No, just one of them startled me is all." Jack knew he would probably get teased about this, but it was the first thing that came into his head. After they had finished them all off and Pitch had retreated, everyone met up at Burgess, Jack's hometown.

"That attack was pitiful at best. Why would Pitch attack such peaceful town?" North asked. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. Sandy noticed the ice wrapped around Jack's hand as a make-shift bandage, but didn't mention it. He knew Jack would tell them while they were there.

"Maybe that was a distraction. Check all your areas just in case." Tooth suggested and everyone split. Only Sandy and Jack remained.

"I'm going to go check on Jamie. Bye Sandy!" Jack tried to fly away, but Sandy grabbed his arm. An image of a hand appeared over his head,

"Oh, this? It's nothing really. I'll talk to you later." Jack pulled away before Sandy could interrogate him any further. Jack didn't want to admit it, but the bite was starting to sting. He did keep his word and went to Jamie's house. The window was open and Jamie was asleep. That concerned Jack. _Why would a kid like Jamie would be sleeping on a snow day?_ Jack knocked before stepping in.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out in the snow with your friends?" A snowball hit the window and Jack saw Jamie and his friends beckoning him out. He looked back at the bed and saw it empty. _I must be really tired._ He flew out to join in the fun; that was what he was protecting after all.

"C'mon Jack! We need another player."

*Five Days Later*

"Hey Jack, are you feeling okay?" Tooth asked. He snapped out of his daze and looked up.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She sat down next to him on the roof and sighed.

"You've been really distant lately. Did Bunny say something? If he said something…"

"No. I just…I don't know. I think I'm starting to scare myself. Jamie himself said I was a little mopey. What do you suggest I do?" He asked. Tooth didn't really need to think.

"You could help us on the next attack. It might get your fun spirit back." Jack was about to make up another excuse when he felt something.

"Did you feel that?" He asked and stood up. Tooth hovered nearby.

"Jack, don't change the subject."

"No, seriously. I felt something. I think… I think we should check on Bunny. Follow me." Jack flew away, following the feeling in his head. _Bunny's in danger. Bunny needs h-Attack!_ Jack lost control of the wind and fell. When he got back to his feet, he held his head. _Where did that command come from?_ He realized his injured hand was on display when Tooth examined it. He had to keep it in ice because it still kept bleeding.

"Are you sure you're okay? And what happened to your hand?" Jack shook his head to clear it.

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to say that? We need to worry about Bunny first." He took to the skies again and traveled all the way to the South Pole. Why Bunny would be there, Jack didn't know. He could hear Tooth's teeth chattering.

"It's cold out here. Are you sure Bunny's here?"

"I'm sure. Wait here for a minute." Jack tried to get higher, but Tooth stopped him.

"Once we find him, we need to talk. Something's not right with you and we need to find out what before-"she was cut off by a grunt. Bunny was close.

"Bunny, where are you!" Jack called out. A horse whinny answered. Jack and Tooth exchanged glances. _Nightmares._

"Hang on! We're coming!" Tooth flew into the direction of the whinny with Jack close behind on foot. On a mound of snow, dozens of Nightmares were pawing at the snow. Bunny was lying at the bottom, unconscious. Jack attacked the mares while Tooth tended to the rabbit.

"I'll keep them occupied, you get to the pole!" Jack commanded and tossed her one of the snow globes he "borrowed" from North. She quickly threw it and they disappeared through the swirling portal. Jack turned to face the mares, but found himself staring The Boogeyman in the eyes.

"Hello, Jack."


	2. The Deal

"Jack should be back by now. It's been four hours!" Tooth stressed, pacing in the air. Sandy was getting dizzy from watching her.

"Calm down, Toothy. I'm sure he has good reason for taking so long." North tried to reassure her, but he was worried too. Suddenly, black sand covered the globe. The Guardians braced themselves for battle, but only an image of Pitch appeared.

"Hello, Guardians. I believe I have something, or someone, you want." The sand swirled and an image of Jack, hanging unconsciously, appeared.

"Jack! If you don't let him go right now…"

"Oh please, North. You know I despise him. I don't want to have to keep for long, so I suggest you listen. Who knows what kind of 'accidents' could happen? All I want is a chance to talk to Sandman; alone, without fighting. If I find anyone with him, Jack will pay for it. Sandman, you know where to find me." The Boogeyman laughed and the sand dispersed. Bunny stirred from his place on the floor.

"Bunny!" Tooth cried out and landed next to him. He groaned.

"Those blighters really know how to fight, eh mate?" Tooth threw her arms around him, tightening her grip when he hugged her back.

"Will someone tell me what happened? Where's Jack?" Bunny asked, finally letting go. Tooth looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Jack and I were in Burgess when he thought we should find you. I don't know how he knew, but he brought us to the Antarctic and we found you. But you were hurt, so Jack gave me a snow globe and told me to go. He said he'd take care of the Nightmares, but Pitch got him when I left. He's holding him for ransom now. He wants to talk to Sandy without us and he threatened to hurt Jack! What should we do?" Bunny thought for a moment.

"Usually I would say we let him stay with Pitch, but we can't leave him. We also can't just risk Jack's life by showing up, either. We might actually have to let Sandy go by himself. What do you think, mate?" Everyone turned to where Sandy was, but he was gone. He had left before he told anyone where he was going.

Nightmares, the normal kind, tormented Jack as he slept. Nightmares of him tearing his friends apart, killing them with ease and loving it. In those dreams, Jack's hair had turned gray and his eyes had become red. Instead of white, his veins would be black against his gray skin. He didn't want that to happen, so he did something he swore he'd never do: he connected his whole essence to his staff. If it broke, it would kill him. Jack didn't quite understand how he would become evil, but he knew it would happen. He prayed his friends would be able to save him before it would come to that. _Bunny, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. About everything._

"Time to go, Jack. I need you awake for this."

"Sandman, it's nice to finally get you alone." Pitch said as he tightened his hold on Jack's hood. Once the Guardian of Dreams got close, Pitch threw Jack forward. Not far enough to say "take him", but close enough to show that he was only there as a threat to anyone watching. Sandy reached for him, but didn't move.

"I think the negotiations can begin now. I want children to believe in me, but to do that, I need to do my job. My deal is that I get one night every year to do what I like. In return, you get Jack. Sound well enough?" Pitch proposed. Sandy glanced at Jack with sad eyes before nodding.

"Sandy, don't…ah!" Jack got a swift kick to the chest that surely broke a few ribs. Since Jack didn't have his staff, he couldn't counter attack. Pitch turned back to Sandman.

"I want October 31st. The children call it 'Halloween'. You can have Jack tell the others." He started to walk away, but Sandy's dust swirled over his head. It showed Jack's staff. Pitch snapped his fingers and a Nightmare appeared, holding the branch. He grabbed it and tossed it to the two Guardians. Before either one of them could attack, Pitch disappeared on the Nightmare.

"Sandy, why…why would you do that? I'm not…not worth it." Jack gasped. His chest was constricting his breathing. Sandy simply shook his head. Jack took it to mean "You _are_ worth it." Jack reached for his staff, but quickly pulled his hand back. The ice covering his hand was gone, so it was bleeding ice again. Luckily, Sandy just thought it hurt him to reach for things. Sandy handed Jack his staff.

"Thanks. How are…we going to get…to the pole?" Sandy silently shushed him and brushed some of his dream sand onto his face. Jack instantly fell into a peaceful slumber, filled with images of his friends crowding around him. Jack smiled in his sleep, but it quickly turned into a grimace. Even Sand-sleep couldn't bury the pain.

Sandy watched him sleep for a second, then used his golden sand to send on arrow into the sky, pointing to their location. In almost an instant, North's sleigh crashed onto the iced-over lake.

"Sandy, what were you thinking? You can't run off and…" Tooth interrupted North with a shriek.

"Jack! Is he okay?" She asked. Sandy swirled his dust and showed Pitch kicking Jack. Bunny growled.

"He'll pay for that. What did he want?" Sandy shook his head and pointed to Jack.

 _He can tell you_.


	3. Panic

Jack woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. In it, he was hurting Tooth. He tried to sit up, but searing pain brought him back down with a hiss. He felt something stir on his hand and looked down. Tooth was holding his hand with her head on his shoulder in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't deny he had started developing feelings for her in the time they spent together when he was first asked to be a Guardian. He used his free hand to hold her shoulders. The touch woke her up with a start.

"Sorry." Jack apologized. Tooth's eyes widened.

"Jack! Thank goodness you're alright." She crushed him in a hug and he grunted with pain, but she didn't let go.

"Tooth, can't breathe."

"Sorry. I'm just so glad you're awake! I'm going to go get the others." She started to rise, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Where's Bunny? Is he alright? And where's my staff?" Tooth glanced behind him quick enough that he knew he wasn't supposed to catch it.

"Sandy has your staff. He thought Pitch might have done something to it. I'll go get Bunny." She flew out of the room and Jack turned around. His staff was incased in a swirling, gold, tornado of sand. He wanted to reach for it, but the ache in his chest advised against it. The door opened and Jack saw the Guardians file in with Bunny in the lead.

"Bunny! I thought you were a goner back there. I was ready to make a nice fur coat." Jack teased, but Bunny didn't laugh. No one did.

"Oh come on. That one was funny!"

"Mate, Pitch did somethin' to your staff." Bunny said solemnly Jack turned to look at it again and had to hold his chest to keep from grunting.

"What? Is it so bad that you guys have lost your sense of humor?" Jack kept trying to lighten the mood, but he was obviously failing. North sighed in defeat.

"He connected your life to it. If it breaks, you'll die." North was scarily serious. Jack avoided their gaze for fear they would realize he had done it himself. Tooth spoke up.

"Sandy's been trying to find out a way to cut the link. Until then, you need to stay here."

"What? No! I won't just sit here and do nothing while Pitch is-" He cut himself off with a gasp of pain. That's when he noticed he wasn't wearing his hoodie, but bandages covered his torso. Bunny's ears perked.

"Speakin' of the Boogeyman, what did he want?" Jack waited for his breathing to slow before answering.

"One night a year to do what he wanted. Sandy gave him Halloween." Jack suddenly remembered his hand.

"I doubt that all he wants, but we have no way to be sure." North said, deep in thought.

"Fine. Can I have my staff back?" The fear in Jack's voice was all he needed to convince them. The tornado died and Tooth handed him his staff. He immediately covered his hand, but discreetly. It wasn't discreet enough to dodge Tooth, but Jack's pleading eyes stopped her from calling him out on it.

"Can I have my hoodie? I feel exposed without it."

"Not yet. You should really get some more rest, mate. You look terrible." Bunny snarked and Jack's eyes glinted with his usual annoyance.

"Way to shoot a guy while he's down, you overgrown kangaroo." Bunny made a move to leave, but North stopped him.

"Wait, I want to know how Jack got caught in first place. He should have easily beaten Pitch." Jack was dreading this question. If he told them the truth, they'd know about his hand and they'd fuss over him more than they already were. He didn't want to be treated like a sick patient.

"He…he caught me by surprise. I was watching Tooth and Bunny go through the portal and when I turned around, there he was. What you should really be asking is what Bunny was doing in the South Pole anyway." The attention turned from him and Jack sighed with relief. He glanced out of the nearby window and leaped out of the bed, staff raised. The Nightmare turned and started to gallop away.

"Jack, blimey, you're gonna hurt yourself if you-hey! Come back here!" Bunny tried to stop Jack from flying after it, but couldn't. Tooth tried to follow, but he was too fast.

"Jack!" She called out. He blasted at the Nightmare multiple times before he realized how far he'd gone. The adrenaline wore off and he felt his body's protest to the cold. Unfortunately, he had already gotten over the ocean. He wouldn't make it to the next shore, so he had to abandon the Nightmare and turn back. Now Pitch knew he wasn't telling anyone about everything.

Now Pitch knew his weakness.

"Jack! Jack!" Tooth called as she searched from the air. Bunny searched from the ground.

"Frostbite! Where are ya!?" A blast of ice rose from around a snowdrift, forming a snowflake in the sky. It was a distress call. They powered through the blizzard. Jack was leaning against a hard pile of snow, clutching his chest.

"Jack!" Tooth landed next to him.

"Blimey, mate. What were you thinking? You can't just fly off to Man in the Moon knows where in your condition! What if Pitch's Nightmares came after ya?" Bunny chastised him as he helped the winter spirit to his feet.

"There was a Nightmare in the window. That's why I flew off. You done scolding me or should I fly off again?" Jack's voice was bitter, which wasn't unusual when talking to Bunny, but this time it only fueled Bunny's anger.

"Ya must've froze off yer ears since you didn't hear a word I just said! You. Can't. Fly! Come on. The others are worried about ya mate." Jack clenched his teeth as a fresh wave of pain spread through him, cutting off his retort. He noticed that Bunny kept staring at his injured hand. Jack tried to hide it, but Bunny pulled it in front of him.

"Bunny, leave it." Jack tried to sound threatening, but in his position, it wasn't very effective.

"When did this happen?" Bunnymund demanded. Jack lowered his gaze and said nothing.

"Excuse me, I asked ya a question! When did this happen!?"

"Bunny, maybe we should get him back first. I don't think he wants to talk right now." The winter spirit gave Toothiana a thankful glance and they started walking.

"Hold on, my tunnels are faster." The Guardian of Hope tapped the snow and a gaping hole appeared near them. Jack grinned mischievously.

"Well go on Joey, lady's first." Tooth giggled as the Pooka's face turned red.

"Oh, rack off ya bloody show pony and get in!" Jack laughed and Tooth helped him through the tunnels. Bunny waited for a minute before following them and closing the entrance.

"Wait a minute, I'm not a kangaroo, mate! How many times I gotta say that?"


	4. The Gift of a Home

"Jack! You alright?" North asked. Jack nodded and let him lead him to the couch.

"Sorry. I saw a Nightmare and tried to get it, but I couldn't make it over the ocean. Bunny and Tooth found me before I could freeze to death." North and Sandy grew deeply alarmed when Jack said this, but he didn't know why.

"But Jack, you are Winter Spirit. You can't get cold." North said bluntly. Jack was suddenly aware of everyone's gaze boring through him. He wanted them to leave.

"I'm really tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He stood to leave, but North stopped him.

"Wait Jack. I have surprise for you. Do you have place to live?" The question made Jack think. All he did to sleep was go to a tree in Burgess. Sometimes he didn't even sleep.

"Well…now that I think about it…I guess not." While Jack's spirits fell, North's rose a great deal.

"Perfect! Follow me." He led Jack down a few hallways to a door with a white snowflake carved into it. Jack knew what it was before North even opened it.

"You…you made this…for me?" North nodded and slowly opened the door. Inside was a bed white milky white sheets and a dark blue pillow at the head. There was a bookshelf stuffed with all different kinds of books and a giant window. It didn't look like there was any glass covering it, so Jack could get in without fear of someone closing it in the middle of the day. It was so simple, yet elegantly so. Despite Jack's pain, he could feel his eyes starting to sting with tears. This…was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Tooth caught Jack wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong Jack? Don't you like it?" She asked and he smiled.

"I love it. Thank you so much, North. I…I don't know what else to say."

"Look in closet." North pointed to the wardrobe and Jack carefully pulled the doors open. Inside were dozens of replicas of Jack's hoodie and pants. It must've taken the yetis a long time to get them perfect.

"I hope you like new clothes. Well, not exactly 'new', but still better than old clothes, yes?" Jack couldn't stop the tears this time. He turned to the others, who were waiting for his reaction.

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd be hugging you right now. Darn Pitch." Jack accidently used his iced hand to wipe his eyes and this time, everyone noticed. Bunny was about to say something, but North raised his hand for silence.

"You are welcome Jack. You shall rest here and tomorrow, we shall discuss plan. Good night, Jack. Hope you have pleasant dreams." North literally pushed everyone else out and left Jack by himself. He smiled and proceeded to run his hand over the sheets. They were incredibly soft. Jack set his staff against the headrest and sat on the mattress. Maybe, just maybe, Jack would stick around more.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten." Jack pulled his feet up and rested his head against the pillow. He was asleep the moment he did.


	5. It'll be Alright

**Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright**

 **Just take my hand, hold it tight**

 **I will protect you from all around you**

 **I will be here, don't you cry**

 **\- "You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins and Glenn Close from Disney's "Tarzan"**

"Ya did what!?" Bunny screamed at the cowering Winter Spirit.

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't want it to happen. One minute I was in the clear, the next Pitch was on me. I couldn't dodge if I wanted to."

"Does that mean ya didn't want to, or that yer just too weak ta be a Guardian?" Jack turned to the other Guardians for help, but all he got was scowls from all of them, even Sandy.

"C'mon Tooth, back me up on this! You know I wouldn't let myself hurt you guys on purpose." The fairy only turned her back on him. Slowly, the other Guardians followed her example. North was the last one to turn.

"You, Jack Frost, are revoked of Guardian title and banished to eternity of Isolation. No Guardian makes deals with Boogeyman for own neck." Jack stepped back like he'd been struck. _They could revoke his title?_

"Guys, you don't understand. I wasn't doing for myself at all. I was doing it for you guys. Sandy, please?" Jack begged. No one said anything to him. They didn't even turn back around. They were…isolating him. Jack couldn't go through being all alone again. Not when he'd had a taste of having a family.

"Fine. I'll go. But I hope you're nicer to the next Jack Frost. You won't have to ignore me since I won't even exist. Bunny, I'm sorry about everything. Calling you a kangaroo and the blizzard of '68. Tooth, I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt sooner. North, thanks for the room, even though I barely got to enjoy it. Sandy, I'm sorry for not reaching you when Pitch attacked a few months ago. I don't expect you to change your minds, but I wanted to clear my conscious before I do this. I can't be alone again. I just can't. If you ever do want to find me…" Jack swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

"…I'll be near the Burgess lake." Jack let his tears fall as he shot out of the workshop. None of them had figured out how to sever his essence from the staff, and Jack was glad for it. He didn't want to exist in a world where he was alone again. If he tried, it would destroy him. He dropped down next to the lake like he promised.

"Maybe…maybe this world is better off without me." He raised his staff with two hands…

…and brought it down on his knee.

"No, I don't want to be alone!" Jack screamed as he sat up. His ribs screamed right back at him. North suddenly burst into the room with his swords drawn.

"What is it, Jack!? Who hurt you?" North demanded, but softened his gaze when it fell on the Winter Spirit sobbing into his knees. He sheathed his swords and pulled the young boy into a loving embrace, making sure not to crush him.

"It's alright, it's okay. I am here for you, Jack. You can talk to me."

"I…I broke my staff. With…with my own…my own hands. You all told me I-I wasn't worthy of being a Guardian and that I w-would be isolated f-for all eternity and I couldn't…I couldn't face that again so I flew to Burgess and…and I…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be alone. Please don't leave me. I can't…" Jack was overcome with emotion once North started stroking his hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't leave, none of us will." North whispered soothingly. They stayed in that position until Jack's breathing slowed. He had cried himself back to sleep.


	6. Confrontation

The next morning, Jack found North leaning against the foot of the bed, snoring softly. Jack suddenly remembered what happened the night before and carefully tip-toed past the sleeping Russian. He pulled one of the many hoodies over his head, wincing at the motion of raising his arms. He grabbed his staff and quietly exited the room through the door. The yetis and elves were already up and bustling about. After about an hour, North woke up to find Jack's bed empty. He was going to panic, but remembered the night before. He left the room and started to search through the Workshop. Once he got to the globe room, he saw Jack staring up at the moon.

"Jack?" The boy flinched and North held up his hands as a sign of peace.

"Hey North. I may have stolen some of your cookies, but look; I can walk by myself now." Jack was nervous. _Did North think that he was weak after he admitted his worst fear?_ North smiled.

"That is good news. Spirits heal fast. We still can't let you leave Workshop with staff the way it is, but we will make it fun, yes?" Jack loosened up at the Guardian of Wonder's soft tone. He could live with being stuck in the Pole for a few days.

"That sounds great. Listen, about last night…" Jack started, but was cut off by the sound of a tunnel opening.

"North, mate, we need to talk about Jack…" Bunny's voice carried past the door and Jack decided to finish his sentence.

"Thanks North. I feel a little embarrassed that you saw me like that. It won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" Tooth asked as she flew inside. Sandy followed close behind and Bunny hopped in.

"Nothing important. Come! We discuss plan for attack." North answered, winking reassuringly to Jack.

"Hold on, mate, we need some answers first. Jack, why is yer hand covered in ice? Did ya hurt yerself?" Bunny asked strongly. Jack fidgeted under their scrutinizing gaze.

"Well I…you see…it was…I hurt it a week ago and it hasn't stopped bleeding yet. Happy?"

"No. How'd ya hurt it?" Bunny tapped his foot impatiently while Jack tried to make up a lie. His head was starting to hurt for some reason. He glanced at the globe and saw the lights flickering. When Jack moved to look at them closer, North grabbed his arm.

"Jack, are you alright?" The winter spirit didn't divert his attention from the flickering lights.

"The lights…should they be flickering like that?" The others looked at him strangely except for Bunny. He was just furious. Jack noticed and turned his gaze from the globe.

"Now I know yer just avoiding the question. The lights aren't flickerin'. Now answer!" Jack turned to the globe again, but the lights were firmly on. Jack was about to insist that they were indeed flickering when his head exploded with pain. He dropped his staff and fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Tooth was at his side first, trying to talk to him, but Jack couldn't hear anything. When Jack stood, his eyes were blazing red and his skin had developed to a disturbing shade of grey. Suddenly, an unearthly shriek emanated from his lips. It was almost…horse-like. The transformation was only visible for a few seconds before Jack collapsed against North. His skin faded back to its original pale white and his breathing quickened. When he finally opened his eyes, everyone was terrified.

"Wh-what just happened?" Jack asked and North turned him around to face him. Jack was shocked at the terror in his eyes.

"Jack, what do you remember about few seconds ago?"

"My head practically exploded and Tooth was shouting. I blacked out and when I came to, you all looked so terrified. Did something happen? Was it Pitch?" Jack was getting frightened. No one said anything for a while until Tooth spoke up.

"Jack, what exactly happened to your hand last week?"


	7. Aprehension

"So, the Guardians think _I_ connected Jack's essence to his staff. Why would Jack do that?" Pitch asked himself. The Nightmare that had given him this information whinnied. Pitch laughed at its answer.

"That does seem like something that pest would do. He's trying to protect his friends from himself. How quaint. Perhaps we should add to his apprehension before the day is out."

Jack was in the middle of talking about what had happened in Antarctica.

"Pitch and I talked. He told me what was happening in me and to make his point, he destroyed one of his nightmares. I felt like my wrist had broken. That was enough to convince me. He said he would…he would make me…" Jack fought for the words, but they just wouldn't come out. Sandy reassuringly placed a hand on the Winter Spirit's shoulder. It helped loosen Jack's tongue.

"He would make me torture you. Until I killed you." Collective gasps filled the room before Jack continued.

"I panicked and he managed to knock me out, but while he had me, I managed to…provide some leverage." North sighed with relief.

"Good thinking Jack! We can stop Pitch with your doing. Tell us what leverage was." Jack suddenly found this sight familiar. North sitting on his chair, Bunny standing with his fur bristled, Sandy sitting on his dust cloud which was barely over the floor, and Tooth hovering at eye-level. This was his nightmare. North noticed his apprehension.

"This is exactly what happened last night North. I told you and you isolated me for making deals with Pitch so I flew off and…" Jack was panicking. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to die.

"…and I don't wanna die." Jack whispered the last part, forgetting Bunny had supreme hearing. Tears had started to fall down Jack's face when the Pooka pulled him into a hug with his ears pressed against his head.

"I won't let anythin' happen to ya, mate." Jack practically melted into his arms as he let the tears flow. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Jack spoke, louder this time.

"Pitch didn't do anything to my staff. I did it myself." Bunny pulled the teenager away to look at his face.

"What?" He asked, his voice trembling. Jack broke eye contact first.

"I wanted some way to save you from myself. I wouldn't forgive myself if I'd hurt you. So, I connected my essence to my staff. I had a nightmare last night about this. Please don't make me leave." Jack begged. Bunny's heart broke at the plea. _Why did Manny make him spend 300 years alone? Why didn't we talk to him sooner?_ The Pooka pulled Jack back into his arms and stroked his hair.

"You'll always be welcome here, mate. Always. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt ya without goin' through me." Jack dropped his staff as he fully embraced his long-time rival, now his best friend. No, more than his best friend. Bunny was his brother. More arms embraced him as the other Guardians joined in the hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I…was scared. I thought you would push me away. I don't want to be on my own again." They stayed there until Bunny decided it was time to break up this group hug so they could focus on the task at hand, which was finding out Pitch's motives.

"Alright. As much as I _love_ group hugs, we need to figure out what to do about this corruption. Don't worry, mate. We'll figure it out. You'll be alright."

That was the first time The Easter Bunny unintentionally lied to Jack Frost.

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! I love writing fore-shadowing more than I love writing cliffhangers. Expect a lot of these from now on.**


	8. Mind Breaker

"Why would Pitch want Halloween? I mean, I understand why he wants one night, but why Halloween? That just seems like the time kids would brush off nightmares as pre-Halloween jitters." Jack wondered out loud while the other Guardians were contemplating what to do.

"If Pitch attacks while the kids are trick-or-treatin', they'll brush it off as a prank. Every scenario we can think of will have the children brushin' it off. So why Halloween?" Bunny asked the group. Tooth suddenly thought of something, but she was afraid to voice it. North, however, wasn't ashamed to put out the most stupid ideas ever.

"Aha! Pitch wants to wear costume once in while!" Jack couldn't help but picture the Nightmare King wearing a mask and begging for candy. He burst out laughing.

"I would pay good money to see that!" He laughed. Bunny couldn't help but smile at the immortal teenager's enthusiasm. Even in the darkest of times, the Guardian of Fun was always ready for a laugh. Tooth smiled at him, reveling in the peace it brought to her troubled mind. Unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't last long enough to forget what was going through her head.

"Sorry to ruin the mood, but I think I know why Pitch chose Halloween." The Fairy shifted her weight on the couch as she fidgeted. Jack was about to reassure her when he felt a small throbbing in the back of his head. _Oh no…_

"Bunny, hold this. I can't be touching it when I'm having an episode."

"What are ya takin' about?" Bunny said, but still took Jack's staff away from him. Tooth attempted to get close, but Jack backed away.

"I don't want to accidently hurt you guys. No matter what I say, you can't let me get my staff, understood?" Bunny nodded, unusually serious. The pain slowly started to grow.

"Jack, you alright?" North asked. Jack shook his head, which was probably a mistake. He held his head gingerly, and that simple motion explained everything. North turned to the yetis.

"Prepare most comfortable holding cell on highest tower. Make cold enough for Jack." North commanded and the yetis immediately went to work. Sandy clearly showed his distress at locking the Winter Spirit up, and Tooth agreed, but they both knew it was for the best. Jack smiled at the Cossack despite the growing pain.

"Thanks for understanding North." Jack started to grimace and he sat back down. No one dared to get close. Sandy displayed on image of a snowflake, then a lock, and then a question mark. North translated.

"I agree Sandy, we should get Jack to cell now." North attempted to escort the immortal teenager up, but Jack suddenly started to convulse. Bunny immediately opened a tunnel and disappeared down it, taking the staff with him. Jack started mumbling incoherently.

"Sandy, knock him out." Tooth suggested. Sandy sent his dream sand forth, but it didn't take hold on the boy's consciousness. Before anyone else could do anything, Jack screamed.

"Get out of my head!" His appearance flickered between himself and the Nightmare Pitch was making him. There was a loud and painful _SNAP_ and Jack went limp. After the flickering stopped, Jack started breathing again. It was shallow.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked as she fluttered close. Jack didn't move except to grimace in pain and quicken his breathing. It wasn't until she got close that she saw the extent of his injuries. He had snapped his left wrist, forearm, and shoulder, seemingly all at the same time. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh Jack…"

"Don't worry…about it Tooth. I'll…I'll heal." Jack sighed. Once he closed his eyes, Sandy's dream sand swirled to form dolphins swimming above Jack's head. He was finally asleep. Tooth immediately started mothering him.

"North, find some way to set the bones without waking him and get him to a bed. I really don't want to lock him up, but it seems we have no choice at the moment."

He didn't know how long he'd run for, nor did he care. He only knew he had to make sure Jack didn't get his staff back. Bunny could hide it, but then Pitch could get it. He couldn't carry it around since that would just hinder himself and make him an easy target. Bunny cursed under his breath as he kept running.

"Dammit, Frostbite. Why'd you have to come after me?"

 **Aaaaaaaaand now you have to wait for Bunny's story until next chapter. I know I know…I'm evil. Thanks for the compliment. =D**

 **Anyway, I updated a lot of chapters in one day because I already had those done. Now you might have to wait a few days/weeks for updates. Since I have school and a big family and only one computer that can connect to the internet, I don't really have time to set up an updating schedule. But I will try, just for you guys!**

 **Chow,**

 **Sky**


	9. Confessionals

He couldn't move his arm. Trying made it painfully obvious it was broken. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar wooden ceiling.

"Tooth?" He moaned and sat up. This room wasn't his. His friends were gone, in their place was a cell door made with hulking iron. There was a window, but that was barred too. His arm was in a sling and a teddy bear laid on the foot of the cot. No doubt from North. Jack smiled at the thought of North making the ice sculpture for this as he picked it up. There was a snowflake stitched onto one of the paws.

"Thanks North." Jack said to no one in particular. A heavy door opened from beyond Jack's cell and he stood up. Was North or the others coming to check on him? A familiar yeti walked into his field of vision.

"Oh, hey Phil." The yeti jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Jack couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Not the happy reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it." Phil glowered at the Winter Spirit before running back down the hall. Jack surprised himself by being sad to see the yeti leave.

"Nice to see you too." He mumbled and sat back down on the cot. He hugged the bear as the door downstairs burst open and closed. _Phil leaving, I think._ Jack's left shoulder started to throb and he squeezed the bear tighter to compensate for the extra pain. He could barely remember what had happened. He gave his staff to Bunny for safekeeping; North told the yetis to get a cell ready for him, and then nothing. He remembered some pain and telling Tooth that he would heal, but he didn't remember getting his arm slung and falling asleep. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the door downstairs slamming open and a buzzing sound growing louder.

"Jack, you're awake!" Tooth squealed and had to wait for North to open the cell so she could embrace the immortal teenager. He winced as she bumped his arm.

"Hey, Toothy. Did I worry you that much?"

"Of course you did! After you broke your own arm we had to knock you out with the dream sand. It didn't help that you were screaming about Pitch being in your head the whole time." Jack couldn't speak. His only thought was _where's Bunny?_

"Hello, Frostbite." Jack saw the Pooka leaning against the doorway with a boomerang drawn. It made Jack a little nervous.

"Hey Cottontail, how about you put that away before you hurt someone?" Bunny complied, almost looking relieved at hearing the nickname.

"Nice to see ya as yerself again. The others were tellin' me a scary story 'bout Pitch being in yer head and ya screamin' like a baby." The Pooka smirked as the Frost teen scowled.

"Ha ha. That's hilarious. Where's my staff?"

"Can't tell ya that, mate. If Pitch hears, ya won't be alive long enough fur me to say, 'I told you so.'" Jack agreed with Bunny's logic, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I guess that makes sense. I just feel…vulnerable without it." Jack wasn't really used to opening up, but it felt kind of nice. Once Tooth sensed that Jack felt more like talking, she immediately started mothering him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when it moves."

"How do you feel?"

"A little tired and confused. I never heard why Bunny was in the South Pole of all places."

"No of us did. Are you thirsty?

"Not at the moment."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Some cookies might be nice." Tooth's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp.

"Do you know how much sugar is _one_ of those cookies? It could ruin your perfect teeth!" Jack chuckled. _At least Tooth's acting normal._

"Alright. So Bunny, why were you in the South Pole? And don't say you were looking for inspiration for your eggs." Jack added with a smile. Bunny shifted his weight, uncomfortable under the gaze of all the Guardians.

"Well, let's just say, I was lookin' fur trouble." Jack snorted with laughter.

"If that were the case, you should've been looking for me."

"I was." Jack's humorous mood died. Bunny sat down on the cot next to the Winter Spirit.

"I was lookin' fur ya so we could talk. This feud goin' on between us needed to stop, but I didn't know where else to look. If ya hadn't noticed, I'm not particularly good at knowin' where ya like to hang out.

"I found this ice sculpture with spikes stickin' out and Nightmare Sand caught inside. I thought he had gotten to ya and that ya were practicin' an attack on us. I was about to come tell North, but then the Nightmares showed up. They knocked me out just before they were goin' to knock me into a ravine. I guess that's when ya showed up." Bunny finished his story and the Guardians looked to Jack for his response.

"That ice sculpture was from a few months ago. It was right after the Easter Fiasco. When I ruined Easter, I flew to Antarctica to clear my head. I tried to throw away my tooth box, but I couldn't bring myself to open my hand. Pitch came to me talking about how he knew you would turn me away and that he understood what I felt like. I got angry and we fought, creating that sculpture.

"He told me that he knew what it felt like to not be believed in, to be hated by everyone, to want a family." Jack swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

"He offered me the chance to join him. He even said, 'What goes together better than cold and dark?'. And…I considered it. I guess he could see my hesitation because he started going on about making the children believe and the world would all be Pitch Black and Jack Frost. I didn't want the children to fear me, and I told him to leave me alone.

"Then he held Baby Tooth captive. He said he would let her go if I gave him my staff, so I did. He wouldn't let her go though. Baby Tooth stabbed his hand with her beak and he threw her into the ravine. Before I could do anything else, Pitch snapped my staff in half." The Guardian of Memories gasped.

"That's horrible!"

"Tooth, let Jack finish story."

"Thanks North. Anyway, he threw me into the ravine and I blacked out. When I got up, Baby Tooth was lying in the snow next to me. I let her crawl into my pocket and my tooth box started to glow. I pulled it out and Baby Tooth showed me my memories." Jack smiled when he thought of what he saw.

"I had a sister. We used to hang out all the time. One winter, she wouldn't wait for the ice to get thicker to go ice-skating, but I was there and I saved her. But in saving her, I kind of switched places with her and fell through. I drowned and Man in Moon thought I was good enough to be brought back. That's how _I_ became a spirit." He waited for a response, but when he got none, he continued.

"I fixed my staff, since Pitch was so _nice_ to drop it into the ravine with me, and flew to his lair. I tried to free the fairies, but they couldn't fly due to the lack of belief. Then I saw Pitch's globe and saw the one light and flew to Jamie's. I re-established his belief in you guys and you know the rest." The Winter Spirit finished his tale and watched the other's responses. Sandy looked appalled by this information, North was livid, Tooth seemed to be thinking of many ways to kill Pitch, but Bunny…

"I'm so sorry mate." The Guardian of Hope was on the brink of tears. Jack didn't like it.

"What are you sorry for? That was all Pitch's doing. Why would I blame you?" Jack placed his uninjured arm across the Pooka's shoulders.

"I'm the one that yelled at ya and made you go there. I might as well of broken yer staff myself."

"No." Jack spoke with so much force, the Guardians thought Pitch had taken over him again.

"That wasn't your fault. If anything, it's my own fault."

 **I know, Bunny's story seems pretty lame. Seems...**


End file.
